


I'm with you

by boom_dynamite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Jesse and sombra kind of live together but not really, Short One Shot, They Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_dynamite/pseuds/boom_dynamite
Summary: Jesse and Sombra are spending the night together. Sombra takes Jesse's serape and fluff happens.





	I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> So! First time posting! I was really nervous to post something, but I got a little bit sad because mcsombra doesn't have a lot of content.

"You know that's mine, right?" Jesse asked while walking inside Sombra's room. She looked at him while readjusting his serape, which it was too big for her, cloth hanging in all angles, but giving her the sufficient warm her body needed. "Why? Are you taking it from me?" As she responded laughing, she sunk her head low on the red and yellow cloth. McCree approached her, sitting besides her, and putting a hot coffee on the table. He hugged Sombra with one of his arms, implying that she could be above him. Sombra, without thinking it twice, put herself above him, sinking in his warm body.  
Both did know it was going to be a long night, but those moments of quietness and silence were what they needed the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos and constructive criticism is welcomed (?)  
> Understand that English is not my first lenguage and I might post my fics in English and Spanish.


End file.
